injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse: Crash of Universes/Dialogues of the CRASH
they are the dialogues which are carried out in the CRASH. Captain America Attack * "Let's take a look at what you've got, clark." - Crash with Superman * "Spider-Man has better puns than you" - Crash with Flash * " Defense * "come and check it." - Iron Man * "And the American way" - Crash with Superman * "I can do this all day, Clark" - Crash with Superman * "This isn't freedom, Clark, this is fear" - Crash with Superman (with Injustice costume) Iron Man Attack * "This armor knows your every move, steve." - Crash with Captain America Defense * "This armor is more resistant to what appears." - Crash with Superman, Wonder Woman, Hulk, and Yang Thor Attack * "for midgard" - Clash with any character Defense * "If you want to Earth behind that happen on my." - Crash With Dark Beyonder Hulk Attack * "HULK SMASH!!!" - Crash with any character * "HULK SMASH SUPERMAN!!!" - Crash with Superman * "Hulk smash annoying blonde." - Crash with Yang Xiao Long Black Widow Hawkeye Spider-Man Attack Defense * "Another lizard?" - Crash with Killer Croc Wolverine Yellow Jacket Dare Devil Luke Cage Iron Fist Black Panther Crash * Dr Strange Hercules Ant Man Ms Marvel Vision Scarlet Witch Quicksilver War Machine Attack Defense * "come and prove it." - Crash with Superman and Wonder Woman * "more you what you think, girl" - Crash with Yang Mr Fantastic Invisible Woman The Thing Human Torch The Punisher Deadpool Ghost Rider Moon Knight She-Hulk Nova Namor Psylocke Storm Cloak and Dagger Blade Beta Ray Bill Falcon Spider-Woman Venom Carnage Taskmaster Abomination Magneto Loki Dr Doom Superman Attack * "For truth and justice" - Crash with any Super heroe, Masane Amaha, Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Earth Defenders, and Team RWBY. * "Wanna try for a century, Cap" - Crash with Captain America * "I can destroy your armor without problems." - Crash with Iron Man and War Machine * "You'll show you because." - Crash with Kitana (Superman with Injustice costum) * "I'm Superman." - Crash with Cinder Fall Defense * "do not think, Big Boy" - Crash with Hulk * "Never said I was" - Crash with Kitana Batman Attack * "I know your moves." - Crash with any character * "See that you have, Dick." - Crash with Nightwing Defense * "You again?" - Crash with Spawn Wonder Woman Attack * "destroy your armor will be very easy." - Crash with Iron Man and War Machine * "My heritage and blood prove this" - Crash with Kitana Flash Attack * "Not give me fear." - Crash with Cinder Fall * "But you were wicked, you invite to dinner." - Crash with Cinder Fall Defense * "I'm just warming up the crowd" - Crash with Captain America Green Lantern Martian Manhunter Aquaman Cyborg Shazam Nightwing Defense * "Will be a pleasure, Bruce." - Crash with Batman Green Arrow Attack Defense * "You belong in an aquarium" - Crash with Reptile and Killer Croc Black Canary Superboy Raven Red Tornado Dr Fate Zatanna Supergirl Powergirl Hawkgirl Fire Storm Beast Boy John Constantine Steel Blue Beetle Black Lightning Lex Luthor Sinestro Attack * "Human scum" - Crash with Green Lantern, Yang, and Blake Deathstroke Red Hood Bane The Joker Attack * "That cat more serious." - Crash with Blake Defense * "Why so serious?" - Crash with any character Harley Quin Black Adam Man Bat Killer Croc Attack * "Today, you will be my dinner." - Crash with Spider-Man, Batman, Green Arrow, and Weiss Schnee. Killer Frost Atrocitus Goku Vegeta Gohan Piccolo Trunks Bardock Masane Amaha Shiori Tsuzsuki Reina Soho Nora Vertenelli Ryuko Matoi Defense * "not if I you short first." - Crash with Raiden (Metal Gear) Satsuki Kiryuin Liu Kang Kung Lao Sonya Blade Jax Briggs Raiden Kenshi Attack * "I can read your mind." - Crash with any character Johnny Cage Takahashi Takeda Kung Jin Cassie Cage Jacqueline Briggs Kitana Attack * "How can you call yourself god?" - Thor, Superman, and Wonder Woman Scorpion Attack * "You'll take with me to hell." - Crash with Any villain Sub zero defense * "not if first you freeze to the soul." - Cinder Fall Ermac Attack * "You'll make pieces." - Crash with any character Smoke Cyrax Defense * "I'm going to regain my humanity." Crash with Sektor Sektor Attack * "You will pay your betrayal to the clan!" - Crash with Sub Zero and Smoke * "TRAITOR!!!" - Crash with Cyrax Jade Mileena Sindel Nightwolf Noob Saibot Baraka Kabal Striker Frost Fujin Shujinko Kai Reiko Skarlet Sareena Shang Tsung Quan Chi Kano Ferra/Torr Reptile Attack * "Flash meat!" - Crash with any character Tanya Erron Black D'Vorah Kotal Kahn Triborg Tremor Ruby Rose Attack Defense * "your started" - Crash with Yang * "that's right, sister" - Crash with Yang Weiss Schnee Defense * "back, underdeveloped lizard" - Crash with Reptile and Killer Croc Blake Belladona Attack * "Put in very bad mood to any." - Crash with the joker Defense * "I am a faunus." - Crash with Sinestro Yang Xiao Long Attack * "We see that as strong is your armor" - Crash with Iron Man and War Machine * "Why are we fighting?" - Crash with Ruby * "as in the old days, little sister." - Crash with Ruby Defense * "try it, Big Guy" - Crash with Hulk * "In addition to evil, racist." - Crash with Sinestro * "Do you then know how it kicking you ass?." - Crash with Kenshi Penny Polendina Pyrrha Nikos Cinder Falls Attack * "Run while you can." - Crash with Flash and Quicksilver * "my fire consume until the bones, Lin Kuei." - Crash with Sub Zero Defense * "No, thanks, not you are my type." - Crash with Flash * "What makes you think you'll win?" - Crash with Superman * "I challenge you to try." - Crash with Batman * "As if I care about." - Crash with Batman and Kenshi. * "Not I take to any side." - Crash with Scorpion Samus Mewtwo Kratos Asura Megaman X Sonic Fulgore Raiden (Metal Gear) Attack * "It cut to pieces!" - Crash with Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin Marcus Fenix Master Chief Dante Bayonetta Morrigan Spawn Attack Defense * "We meet again, Dark Knight" - Crash with Batman White Ranger Rias Gremory Moka Akashiya Esdeath Luffy Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Medaka Kurokami Kirito Jotaro Kujo Kenshiro Genos Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Nexus Studios